everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Maiden Hatteress
Maiden Hatteress is the wife of the Mad Hatter (actor: Johnny Depp). She's an Underlandian of Wonderland and a deuteragonist in the film. She's a professor at Ever After High and teaches adequate table manners, she is also the mother of Madeline Hatter. Appearance Maiden's has a very distinctive hourglass figure and wears a pink, skin-tight gown, with a veil (shawl) on her head, which covers her bangs, and along her back side in the other version she wears a cape, she has red eyes and shoulder length turquoise hair. In another version her attire is completely changed; she wears pink spandex pants with boots and a v-line vest jacket, though her hair and makeup remains the same, except the veil is gone and a hair clip is in its place. History As a child, Maiden was raised by her parents up until the age of 5, when her parents passed away, she was placed in the care of her drunk uncle. The moment she began living with him, he treated her VERY badly; limiting her to certain things, such as food, banning her to her room, which was a small sized room that only had enough space to fit a bunk-bed, however she wasn't always mistreated, she had two close friends who lived near her in the same neighborhood, these two Hatter's were twins, the sister and brother were about the same age as Maiden. The three were good friends, the two twin's names were both Terra and Tarant Hatter, who got along quite well with each other and made Maiden feel welcome in they're happy trio. As the years had passed she grew very close to the twins, especially to Tarant, who happened to secretly fall for her, but kept his emotions to himself, due to their young age. Finally when they became adults they still hung out together but their relationship became more serious. Once Terra made them admit they had special feelings for each other, they started dating. Legacy Day, Hatteress signs the Book of Legends On Legacy Day, Maiden was sitting on the bleachers while everyone applauded and cheered because every year a Hatter gets to choose a lady he wishes to live a 'Happily Ever After' with. When Hatter was announced to come up, he chose Maiden for his Happily Ever After. He signed the book, and then Maiden had to sign it, she saw her destiny laid out in front of her; her parents die in an accident and she gets placed with her abusive uncle, but it then shows that she marries Hatter and ends up having a daughter in her arms, and that was her Ever After. However, Maiden didn't agree nor want the destiny that was laid out for her, she wanted to write a new Fairytale because she didn't want to lose her parents, however Hatter persuaded her and said "Sometimes sacrifices are needed and necessary to create something new and even better." Maiden wasn't impressed but after a couple of denies she gave in and signed the book, once that happened like Hatter said, her parents passed away but she married her childhood friend and had a daughter named Madeline. Trivia *Maiden has Irish and Russian origins; Irish came from her mother and Russian came from her father. *Despite being a player, she did show loyalty by showing she had a ring on her ring finger. *She can speak in fluent languages: Irish, German, Russian, and can also translate and write in Egyptian Hieroglyphics. She can read and speak in Algerbrite (In hatter it means Japanese, in English it means French.). *Interestingly enough Maiden's name literally means unmarried woman, this was until she wedded Tarrant Hightop. *When she was a child, her uncle brought her to a Church to "cleanse" her, which backfired when a creature was going to possess her instead, however, a portion of the creature's power was drained into her, and as she grew older, the power eventually became much more stronger, it turned out she "inherited" telekinetic abilities and had a bit of dark magic in her. *After her uncle died, it's revealed in the novel and movie that she was raised by a grizzly bear whom she calls "Papa", in Slavic it means "Papa Bear". *She was taken in by an older man a few months after her uncle passed due to Hatter killing him, and over time she called him Papa as well. *Her daughter looks just like her. *She shares a bit of resemblances in her personality with Bruce Wayne (from: The Batman Series) **They both lost their parents at a young age, 9 years old. **Bruce lost his parents to a gun man who shot them both and he was raised by his family's butler, Maiden's parents passed away due to a unspecified crash. *Her parents knew they had to die enable for their daughter to have a happily ever after otherwise the story would either close forever or Maiden would have a Fairytale with no "Happy Endings" and her (and Hatter's as well) part of the story would vanish. Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bio Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Nieces Category:Royal Category:Rebel Category:Fairytales Category:Daughters Category:Good Category:Users of different powers Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Girlfriends